


[Podfic of] you're a dream to me

by Flowerparrish



Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Really Character Death, POV Alternating, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, References to suicide attempts, Rescue, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 28:21]Author's Summary:When Nile dreams, sometimes she’s in the dark with Quynh. And sometimes she’s in a white room, Joe’s name and Ave Marias falling off her lips.Or: the AU where Nicky was also captured at some point in history and then the team rescues him
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061225
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	[Podfic of] you're a dream to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you're a dream to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509928) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



> Thank you to smilebackwards for writing something amazing and giving blanket permission for podfics! I was so excited to get a chance to make this! 
> 
> For Alex, I hope you enjoy. <3
> 
> Thanks to Sam for all the support. 
> 
> And to any other listeners, sorry for my awful Italian. I'll get better, I promise.

**Google Drive:** [Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wzW0TWlveuc3q-d8QSqp-f_1DQYkFpEy/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
